Informant X Assassin
by OhhPlease
Summary: After taking the blame for stabbing her one and only friend; Izaya Orihara ends up in E-Class also known as End-Class when she was expelled from her old middle school and placed is placed into Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Can be treated as OC but is slight crossover with DRRR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) or Durarara

Summary: After taking the blame for stabbing her one and only friend; Izaya Orihara ends up in E-Class also known as End-Class when she was expelled from her old middle school and placed is placed into Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Can be treated as OC but is slight crossover with DRRR

Warnings: Language, blackmail, violence, assassination, and everything Durarara and Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Humming and skipping, Izaya Orihara made her way up to her new classroom in her new school. Her uniform was – Let's go with not uniform. It was the skirt and long socks that the others wore even the same sneakers and shirt. Izaya even put the tie on, but there was a huge difference between her and the other girls that went to the school following typical uniform rules.

She had on a large black coat, white fur on the hood and along the bottom.

It had been something of her trademark back when she went to Raijin and lived in Ikebukuro. It was a good jacket for her especially for the multiple pockets which allowed her to hide a number of knives and cell phones on her person.

For the most part, she almost always had at least two of her three cell phones on her. This was because she was only just starting her 'Job' and the last thing she wanted was to lose credibility before the fun really began. So far she was only planning with lower level Awakusu and some simple 'is he/she cheating on me' – To which the answer is almost always positive. At this time though it was too potentially dangerous for her to build up reputation much higher than it already was. Instead, she wanted to create a larger information base – Allowing for blackmail of higher level people which would create more of a safety net for her.

This was exactly why she was so happy, skipping around even as she entered the lowest level of class in her new school.

Not that it really mattered with her anyway – With her high level grades she would be back at the top in no time.

It wasn't much longer before her trek up lead to the room she was meant to study in. It seemed like a hazard place that deserved a No Trespassing sign and an urban legend based on it. Based on even her research on the school that she'd picked, it was to her knowledge that it was meant to be a good school all around – One of the highest ranked. The fact that this place had a building such as this one was interesting information. Useful enough that she brought out her phone and placed it down on a notepad along with a image as she entered the classroom and quickly stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

The classroom itself was pretty normal, although many of them had interesting hair colours. Shrugging to herself and ignoring all the looks she was getting, Izaya took a seat in the back of the room. It wasn't unlikely that they were used to people ignoring the change to introduce themselves here. It was 'End-Class' after all, most of them were considered delinquents or failures.

It was a whole new years of classes, essentially only just beginning. From what she understood of the information given to her when she transferred in, a new teacher was coming after the only one went missing – Presumed dead.

"How do you do, I'm the one that tore a chunk out of the moon."

Izaya swirled her head around from looking down at her desk to staring at the sight before her. Raven locks following a moment later, and her red eyes widening slightly in shock. A yellow blob, with squirming limbs and a wide grin, several people around him in suits.

Government people – The obvious look was right there. The classes' reaction was deadpan and pretty disbelieving, Izaya felt similar.

During the whole, the moon becoming crescent situation, Izaya had assumed it was the testing of some new type of weapon. After all, Izaya knew that her humans were prone to attempting to make the next big bad weapon. Countries competed with each other, even if usually in secret. It made sense – Her theory. Yet somehow there was a bit of doubt now forming, even if she didn't completely believe him.

"I plan to do the same to the Earth next year. Until then however, I will be your teacher. Nice to meet you~" The squid spoke, seemingly perfectly at ease with the situation.

"Uh, I'm Karasuma with the Ministry of Defense. First; please understand that this is all classified information. So let me be blunt; I want you to kill this creature." One of the men in a suit spoke out, arms crossed. It was subtle, but he was nowhere near as at ease as the squid was. Clearly he was on edge, and not only because of the squid, but also because he was in a classroom. Certainly it wasn't something typical of the man.

"Uhm… So what's the deal is he an alien invader or something?" One of the students questioned hesitantly.

Izaya was on edge immediately unlike most of her classroom who seemed to be taking it somewhere between a joke and a shocked curiosity. She was always on edge when it came to things that were inhuman. Example being Celty – Although she was Izaya's only friends love interest, the raven haired girl couldn't bring herself to trust or even care for her. Not like Izaya cared for her humans anyway – That abnormal headless woman was nothing compared to wondrous humans.

"How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on Earth!" The squid ranted, waving his tentacles around wildly and his face turning slightly red in anger.

The government agent went on to explain the situation. For some reason, it was true that the squid had blown up the moon. The reason that the squid was here was simple – Assassination. They wanted the children in this classroom to kill the squid that was before them. The facts were given; he was fast. In fact, he went at a speed of 20 Mach at least, and after failing to assassinate him, the squid would groom the assassin. The reality of the situation is that if he wanted to get away from the government – He could. This wasn't something the man really needed to say, considering he already expressed the speed in which the squid moved. It seemed that the squid wanted to be a teacher, even though no one knew why.

Izaya allowed a twisted smirk to appear on her face; the kind she hadn't shown since getting her revenge on Nakura – The one behind Izaya getting expelled, and the stabbing of Izaya's only friend, Shinra.

This was going to be interesting

It made her excited.

Suddenly she was glad she'd been expelled from Raijin Middle, for it would never have amounted to something as interesting as this development.

"Should you be able to actually complete an assassination on this monster you will be awarded Ten Billion Yen."

Now that got a reaction from the class. Izaya looked at them in fascination – Her humans were acting so _human_ ; so controlled by money and greed. It was just so amazing, so interesting.

She loved them.

Observing them, interacting with them, and seeing them interact with each other. What an interesting situation they were put into here – Something that children were never expected to have to deal with. Kill their soon to be teacher, assassinate him in cold blood. What would the reactions be, what would the humans, no, her classmates come up with. How would they change, their personalities, would they be broken?

The money wasn't something that Izaya cared about. She already had enough through her job to live comfortably for several years after she hired someone to invest for her. Adding access was nice, but nowhere near needed. However this situation would affect this group of humans far more than she could ever observe elsewhere.

It was far too good an opportunity to turn down.

"This guy looks down on you, but that is okay. As he does that, maybe he will let his guard down and allow one of you to kill him. We will provide you with the weapons that you need. They will not hurt humans but they will work on him. Of course it goes without saying that this must be kept from your friends and family. There is not time to lose; Earth's distraction is at hand." Karasuma finished rather dramatically – But not without meaning.

Izaya raised her hand thoughtfully as she went over what was just said. If the government was making weapons that hurt just their new teacher – It was unlikely that other weapons would be allowed. Karasuma acknowledged her hand and Izaya spoke, "Seeing as how the government is providing us with weapons would it be fair to say that we can request specific weapons to use for the assassination. Say for example if we have experience or knowledge on something other than what you provide without us expressing our needs?"

The class looked at their new addition with shocked faces – Almost unable to believe that she was taking it so seriously right off the bat. Karasuma on the other hand looked mildly taken back by the question, "The government is desperate; as such we will spare no expense when it comes to this. If you need anything in particular there is a form for that. I will pass them out at the end of this first day."

Izaya nodded, mostly to herself.

The quasi-informant would of course request the weapons that she was best with. Being flick knives and throwing knives – Although she was sure they would get guns without request. Judging by the huge machine guns the man had just brought in for example purposes. A simple handgun was all she would use – Training in something more would be a waste of time considering her plans for the future.

The end of the day came early; as we were left to our own devices to absorb the information that all the students had just been given.

Izaya filled in her form and turned it into Karasuma, who looked down at it with curiosity. The man hadn't assumed that there would be any people in this class who knew how to use a weapon already, not that it wasn't an advantage. He widened his eyes at the requested objects – However it wouldn't be a problem. Still, Karasuma turned to look at the girl before him. Black hair, red eyes, and a hint of a smirk behind those lips. Mischievousness hidden in her eyes, along with a cruel streak that could be useful – Or end up being the complete opposite.

Karasuma would keep his eyes on her, this Izaya Orihara, either way.

Izaya skipped out in the same manner that she'd entered the newly formed Assassination Classroom.

This time there was a wicked smirk on her face – How glad she was she ended up in E-Class


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) or Durarara

Summary: After taking the blame for stabbing her one and only friend; Izaya Orihara ends up in E-Class also known as End-Class when she was expelled from her old middle school and placed is placed into Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Can be treated as OC but is slight crossover with DRRR

Warnings: Language, blackmail, violence, assassination, and everything Durarara and Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Day's went by and the classroom gradually learned to deal with the idea that they were meant to kill their teacher. Two days into everything, Izaya's requested weapons came in. However she, like a good deal of her classmates, didn't act.

Izaya knew that it was better to at least watch for the time being. There was no need to rush this at the moment as they had plenty of time. It was better to meticulously plan, gain insight as to what the squid's weaknesses are. There was actually another classmate in the Assassination Classroom that seemed to have the same idea – Nagisa.

The quasi-informant had watched Nagisa for awhile as well as watching Korosensei for information. Truly Nagisa was a fascinating member of the human race that Izaya loved so much. He seemed pretty innocent, genuine in the way he practically noted every little misstep that the squid took. Izaya did the same of course, but to see another human doing it as well caught her attention. The blue haired boy also hadn't taken part in a true 'Assassination' either, other than the one that everyone took part in at the beginning of class.

A truly remarkable specimen of mankind.

"Hey Nagisa come with us. We are about to put our assassination plan into action." A voice suddenly called out toward the blue haired boy.

They were delinquents – The true stereotypical delinquent which you would see in movies. Izaya had known as much from their looks, but this didn't stop her from profiling them completely and adding them into her class information. Of course, it had become significantly more difficult for her as she now had to deal with something she hadn't before when dealing with information.

It was pathetic of her for not thinking of it sooner, but that didn't stop the fact she couldn't keep information like this connected to the internet in anyway.

The other information that she'd gathered on the other hand could be placed in her computer. Important state secrets on the other hand couldn't be trusted in a computer or phone with anything less than the absolute best security systems. If the government found out that she had been placing that information on her computer it would place her in a bad situation.

So until she could get herself an extremely secure computer, or learn to secure one herself, Izaya decided that it would be best if she were to get a notebook to take down everything. This was once again much like Nagisa – The idea was actually taken from him.

Part of the reason why Izaya didn't like the look on the delinquents face. One, because Izaya didn't want anything to happen to one of his new favourite humans. Two, because Izaya owned Nagisa a favour, small as it might be, in repayment for the idea. She had been bashing her head in to think or something – Feeling all sorts of stupid when the simplest answer was right in front of her.

So she followed them outside, staying out of sight and listening in. Even if it wasn't something bad – She could always use extra information.

"That Octopus' mode changes according to the colours on his face right? Did you note down all the variations like I asked?" Delinquent asked.

Izaya narrowed her eyes at this. Had she incorrectly assumed that Nagisa had been doing it of his own fruition? The boy hadn't shown any reaction otherwise, the type of reaction that normal kids would do when bullied into doing something by some delinquent. If anything though – The unknowns of this just made Nagisa all the more interesting of a human.

"More or less, it's stripped green when he is feeling extremely confident. If we give an incorrect answer it is dark purple, and a correct answer is a bright crimson. What's really interesting is that after lunch –"

Nagisa was cut off, "I don't care about all that. I have a plan for when the Octopus least expects it. You WILL carry this out." Delinquent said, pulling out one of the 'Anti-Sensei' knives and pointing it toward the blue haired boy.

"M-me? B-but…" Nagisa went on to object, only to be interrupted once again.

The delinquent went on to talk about how much they were discriminated against – How they would never get another chance like this to make that much money as they were the bottom of the barrel. Just as he sauntered away, he dropped something into Nagisa's hand and told him not to screw up.

Izaya bounced out of her hiding spot, swinging around to bring her face right in front of Nagisa's with a small smirk.

"I wonder what is in that little pouch… Seems like a serious plan." Izaya practically sang to the other, "You know though, just judging by who gave it to you I highly doubt you _should_ follow whatever little plan that is. I'm really interested Nagisa-chan, in whether or not you are actually going go through with it."

Nagisa just kind of looked at the female before him in surprise. He had ever been her before – Not even when he was in a higher level class. Other school transfers were rare to this school which was considered to only take in the best. Usually students only came in through the levels, meaning they came from Kunugigaoka Elementary. This was also the first time he'd ever seen her interact with anyone, even though they had been in class for a few days now. This was set aside from the fact that the actual interaction itself was weird – What did it mean that she was interested in what he would do.

If Izaya was going to say anything to follow up with what she'd just said, it was interrupted by the ear drum bursting sound of their 20 mach teacher showing up next to them.

"I'm back." He announced, dirt still in the air but quickly reseeding to show the image of the squid holding a rocket of some sort.

"Welcome back Sensei… What's with the missile?" Nagisa asked rather calmly considering the 20 mach sensei had just appeared with what was most likely an extremely advanced weapon.

"It's a gift; the Self-Defense force ambushed me over the Sea of Japan." Sensei explained, the missile casually placed against his… shoulder?

"It must be hard having so many people after your life, Sensei."

"Nope, you know that you are powerful when lots of people are after your life." The squid turned toward Izaya for a moment, "I'm glad that you are finally getting along with your classmates Orihara-san. I thought I would have to have a discussion with you, but this is good. Soon enough you will be planning assassinations with your classmates Nufufufu~" The squids limbs wiggled all over the place.

Izaya just raised an eyebrow toward her sensei; this didn't mark a whole new change in her personality despite what her sensei might hope for. It was simply that she thought Nagisa was the most interesting human in class so far.

With that the squid made its way into the classroom, leaving Izaya and Nagisa together outside.

Izaya looked toward Nagisa and noted the depressed aura that now hung over the other, then the sharp spike in bloodlust. It was an uncaring, nearly crazed bloodlust.

Whatever was in that bag, in that moment Izaya knew that he was going to use it. She also knew that it likely wasn't safe at all, otherwise delinquent would have done it himself. At the same time, it wasn't her place to stop Nagisa from doing whatever interesting thing he was about to entertain her with. Nagisa wasn't insane; he was sound of mind and old enough to make his own decisions, just like she was.

Having information doesn't make you responsible for the things that happen. A line all information brokers follow – Either that or they just plain don't care.

Izaya walked a fine line between the two.

"Do something interesting and go beyond my expectations Nagi-chan." Izaya whispered just below the blue haired boys hearing range before skipping off toward the classroom and slipping in, she didn't want to be late.

.

.

"I would like you all to compose a poem, the final line should be, 'Was tentacles all along'" Sensei instructed as he wrote on the board with one of his tentacles.

Izaya wasn't paying much mind to the lesson when she had much more interesting observations to make. Besides that, she was already above the other people in this room academically, and didn't really need to pay attention.

Nagisa was looking contemplative.

Would he do something, would he not? What was going on inside of his mind? Doubts, fears, insecurities… Confidence?

The human mind was so interesting, it was part of the reason Izaya loved humans.

Something which was shown again when one of the students wanted to know the name of their inhuman and squid-like teacher. It didn't really surprise Izaya though; humans would want to give a similar characteristic toward inhuman beings to make them more understandable and likable. It was why people named their animals even though the animal surely didn't care if you only called it 'dog' or 'cat'.

Sensei on the other hand seemed to be holding something back, "I don't have a name I could possibly give you… So you can come up with something to call me."

Interesting phrasing really – Did that mean he did have a name but it was simply one that he didn't _want_ to tell them? Izaya wanted to know, but at the same time knew that going against their sensei to get information that the squid didn't want getting out was most likely not the most safe idea there was.

"You may come up with one; until then I will take a little break." With that, the squid turned a different colour and Izaya leaned her cheek against her palm, observing Nagisa at full attention once again.

Not before thinking, ' _What kind of sensei allows his students to name him. He'll end up with something stupid, and considering how humans are the name will most likely stick.'_

Nagisa didn't take too long to act after that though.

Only a second of thought afterward, and Nagisa was moving forward with his world, a knife hidden behind it. Izaya watched, feeling a little bit quizzical at this – Nagisa had been watching the squid and his weaknesses almost as well as Izaya herself. Therefore he should know that a simple knife wouldn't work. So what exactly was he planning.

Suddenly, Nagisa stopped in front of the teacher and with a near terrifyingly blank look, went to stab him.

The squid showed practically no reaction to this, simply catching him and taking the knife with a simple reply, "Didn't I tell you to be more creative with your assassination attempt-"

Just before the squid could finish what he was lecturing, Nagisa jumped forward as if attempting to give the teacher a hug. That was when Izaya saw it, a grenade.

It was genius.

Not only that, but it was so human.

Delinquent meant to sacrifice Nagisa, or rather, have Nagisa sacrifice himself to gain the reward money. The plan itself was brilliant, despite her personal doubts of it working.

The grenade exploded

Screams of shock rang through the room

Izaya jumped from her seat and sprinted toward the front of the room, waiting for the smoke to settle. It wasn't that she was worried about Nagisa – However she did view him as an interesting human. He was nearly unpredictable, it was amazing. That was why she was hoping for the best result for him, likely a light injury of a few broken ribs and some burns. Izaya couldn't even hear the response of cheer the delinquents were giving as they assumed their assassination went correctly.

Something was weird.

Nagisa was under a film like substance, not a single injury on him. Izaya pulled out her flick blade and went to cut it, but the knife wouldn't work.

"I shed my skin once a month; it is my ace in the hole." The voice of their sensei spoke, "I covered Nagisa in the old skin to protect him from the blast. Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu…"

Sensei paused, his skin turning a pure black, teeth sharpening into dangerous ends. Anger was apparent in the air, you didn't even need to look at him to know the fury he possessed in that moment.

"You three… You are responsible for this aren't you?"

At the worst possible time though, the delinquents opened their mouth with their typical human response, "N-NO! It was all Nagisa's idea!"

They were shaking, almost pissing themselves with fear. If Izaya wasn't nearly frozen over with the same emotion, she would have laughed at them.

It wasn't something she'd actually experienced before – Fear like this.

It made her feel human, weak, something she didn't think she was.

Izaya hated it.

Suddenly nearly as quickly as the emotion appeared, it was gone. As was sensei, after looking around as the feeling left. The class was still practically shock still, Izaya could feel her grip on her knife was tight in her hand, at some point having switched from her real knife to the anti-sensei knife without her even having noticed.

A true testament to how scared she had been in that moment.

Nearly as soon as it had left, it was back again.

Sensei was standing there, still coloured a pitch black. This time however, he had a number of nameplates in his arms. Izaya could read the one that said, 'Orihara' plainly enough.

"My agreement with the government prohibits me from harming you; however you all have families and people you care about. So, if you try another assassination like that one, I might just harm one of them. I'll kill them all, your family, your friends, no. I know exactly what I'll do… I'll kill everyone on this planet except for you!" The furious words continued to spill forth from the octopus.

"What the hell is with that anyway!? You're a real pain in the ass! What's wrong with using an annoying method to kill an annoying guy?!" Delinquent exclaimed, pointing a finger toward the Octo-Sensei.

All the sudden the dark atmosphere unfroze, leaving the scarlet colour of a squid signaling the correct answer, "It was hardly annoying, you're idea itself was a good one. Especially Nagisa-kun."

The squid reached out and placed his tentacles on top of the blue haired boys head, Izaya unconsciously backing off after that furious display. Yet surprisingly and interestingly enough, Nagisa himself didn't show that much reaction at all. It was unnatural almost, how unaffected by the entire situation he was.

"You carried yourself so well Nagisa-kun, your approach gets full marks from me. I didn't even expect something like that. It did am amazing job getting past my defenses." The squid stopped petting Nagisa and pointed toward the delinquent, "However! None of you looked out for Nagisa-kun, not even Nagisa-kun himself. Although perhaps Izaya-chan did something in that department, it doesn't make up for the rest of the group. Students that would sacrifice one another aren't fit to assassinate anyone! You should make an assassination worth smiling about. You all have the power to do so inside of you, my capable young students."

The mood change wasn't something Izaya could comprehend, yet somehow she found herself giving a soft smile.

A smile, not a smirk.

The second she noticed it faded away back into its more malicious brethren. It didn't stop her from noticing however, and it hit her harder than the 20 mach chew out that most of the class had just gotten.

She was proud that she had done something worth getting a good mention from the sensei, she liked the sensei even though he wasn't human? It wasn't possible, it wasn't right. It wasn't something she wanted, that change.

She was above human; she didn't need to evolve for things to stay interesting. All she needed to do was watch.

Her hand shook once more, putting her anti-sensei knife back into her pocket and walking back to her seat. Feeling lost, if that was what the feeling was at all. Maybe lonely… But that wasn't quite right either.

Empty.

She felt like her world was tilting on its axis and changing around her in ways she couldn't predict.

If she changed, what could become of her…?

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : Thank you guys for giving me your thoughts last chapter and for reading my story! I put this into the DRRR X Ass-class crossover place, as it was pointed out to me I should. I like the thoughts I put here for Izaya, and can't wait to start growing her more as a character under Koro-sensei and his leadership/teachings.

Let me know what you guys think okay?

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (Assassination Classroom) or Durarara

Summary: After taking the blame for stabbing her one and only friend; Izaya Orihara ends up in E-Class also known as End-Class when she was expelled from her old middle school and placed is placed into Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Can be treated as OC but is slight crossover with DRRR

Warnings: Language, blackmail, violence, assassination, and everything Durarara and Assassination Classroom.

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

The classroom was too joyful.

A few days after the whole situation which had Nagisa attempting to sacrifice himself to kill Squid-Sensei, or Koro-sensei as he was soon after dubbed, the classroom was in too much of a high spirit. Only a few days ago they had almost seen one of their classmates die in an attempt to kill a being that was said to be aiming to destroy them all. Yet just a few days later they were laughing, joking around, and attempting to _kill their teacher_ without a care in the world.

It was wondrous, so much so that after school all she could do was go home and laugh hysterically, deliriously!

Who other than these human teenagers would withstand the pressure of the situation and somehow find a way to deal with everything that was happening in such an amazing way. Only something human could be so wonderful!

Her love of humans just kept growing.

So did her hate for the inhuman though.

Squid-Sensei made her _want_ to like him, just because he was so weirdly human in everything that he did.

It made her want to kill him more than ever. Izaya didn't want to like something inhuman, because if she did that she would change, and she was happy the way she was now. She was above the humans need for evolution – That couldn't change about her. Izaya wouldn't let it, and so she set out to kill him with a lot more vigour than before.

That was why she was helping others by giving her information out, for free.

Ultimately, a lot of the students came to Izaya and Nagisa for information on Squid-Sensei. Even the smallest bit of information could help. That was why Izaya was leaning against a tree, along with Nagisa and one of their fellow classmates as she waited to watch what he would come up with in this assassination.

It would help her gain more information, even if it failed.

"Just as reported, thanks Nagisa, Izaya-chan." The boy, Sugino spoke, turning back to them momentarily.

Izaya mentally went over the information she had on that particular classmate; Sugino Male, 173 cm (5'8") full name Sugino Tomohito, loved baseball but no longer plays because E-Class can't take part in club activities. He was pretty plain all things considered, but he did have a unique way of going about things, which was why Izaya had come along.

"No problem Sugi-chan, don't miss~" Her blood red eyes widened in delight as there was just a tiny bit of doubt that entered the boys eyes before determination set in.

The fact of the matter was this likely wouldn't work. As if a baseball could hit the sensei, when bullets couldn't. It was laughable of an idea, but the difference it provided should have Squid-Sensei give a different type of response, which was what Izaya was there to see.

That and the reaction when her dear classmate ultimately failed.

The boy went into a pitching motion, before releasing the ball, letting it fly toward the squid.

"Good morning! ~" Came the gratingly familiar voice from behind them. Izaya turned around, meeting the 'eyes' of their sensei, "Now show me your best greeting, no mumbling, understand?"

Sugi-chan looked back and forth frantically, as though wondering what had happened.

Izaya just allowed her eye to twitch, almost unnoticeably.

"G-good morning Koro-Sensei" Nagisa replied, his own eyes slightly widened.

"Embedding anti-sensei pellets into a baseball was a fine idea. It is much quieter than a gun, and less likely to draw my attention to it. However, it flew so slowly that I got bored of waiting for it to arrive! Also, touching them directly would have been bad for my health, so I went back to the shed, and grabbed a glove. Then I popped right back over to catch it." With that, Squid-Sensei turned stripped green, "I hope you can kill me, before graduation that is~"

"Squid-Sensei is so mean, teasing us like that~" Izaya purposely made herself look down as if she was sad, her hand in her pocket grasping her Anti-Sensei

Glancing up through her eyelashes, she watched the reaction of Squid-Sensei, who flailed his tentacles about frantically and looked around, stuttering out nonsense about how he wouldn't do it again.

Seemed he needed students to look at him in good light, useful information.

Just as he leaned closer to her, Izaya struck out with her knife. Only to have it stopped just before it broke skin by the same yellow tentacles that had been flailing around in panic only a millisecond ago.

"Nurufufufufu~ You're a tricky one Orihara-chan." Squid-Sensei turned back into stripped form before patting her on the head and heading back toward the school as the bells rang in the background, "I'll see you three in homeroom~"

Izaya just glared, the most irritated she'd been in quite a long time. Being looked down upon like that from such a monster, something inhuman, it was infuriating.

Izaya released her fists, noticing she'd clenched them in her anger.

After which she cooled herself down quickly, not wanting to seem ruffled in any way in front of the audience she had.

"Even though you didn't succeed it was still useful information you found Izaya-san." Nagisa mentioned, picking up on the fact she had felt something negative, even if he didn't really know what was going on internally, "We also learned from your attempt to Sugino. Next time we will have an even better plan and get him."

Nagisa said it, but he wasn't expressive at all.

Izaya wasn't one to show a whole lot of emotions, it would be detrimental toward what she planned for the future. Never mind the fact that most people considered her to be some level of sociopath, and that she didn't feel the full range of emotions.

Yet Izaya got the feeling she was more emotive than Nagisa was normally.

"You're wrong Nagisa; there won't be a better plan for me. This was my best shot, my only real skill even if I'm not all that good…" Sugino looked down at the floor as he spoke, "I was just… Too slow, I'm always too slow and not good enough."

Izaya could feel a twinge of amazement brightening her eyes. Watching her humans deal with issues always made her feel better. This one seemed to have an insecure tendency, not thinking he was good enough, not able to measure himself objectively against other humans.

"Sugi-chan is so human~ You've cheered me up so well, I was really frustrated but ahh, you humans are just so amazing~" Izaya sang under her breath as she skipped up right in front of Sugino, standing less than a foot away from him, "You know Sugi-chan~ Even if you are useless in all skills, you still have value, the other people in the class can step on you to reach the top. Sometimes that is all failures are for, and that's okay, because at least you are at least useful as a stepping stone."

Sugino looked up at Izaya, shocked at what was being said, eyes blanked.

Nagisa was about to step forward as he watched, but was honestly too shocked to do so. Who said something like that to someone when they were obviously having a bad time? It was horrible of her, vicious almost.

Izaya took a step back, smirk curled on her lips, "But hey, maybe I'm wrong about you Sugi-chan. I always love it when humans go against my expectations. See if you can, fight for it. Struggling humans are much more interesting than broken ones anyway~"

With that she pranced off, leaving one persons shattered dreams, and one blue haired boy looking at her back, trying to figure the quasi-informant out.

As she did so, she pulled out her notebook and wrote down her next piece of information which could eventually lead to taking down the Squid.

 _Weak against student's opinions_

.

.

Class went on just as usual. Somehow, as always Squid-Sensei fit in something involving tentacles, then during break he went off somewhere across the world, he'd be back before class started back up.

There was something different though.

Sugi-chan was sitting outside, still with those beautifully pained eyes. Izaya had gotten up, fully intent on seeing him again, only to be stopped by a sharp spike in bloodlust causing her to turn around at full speed and pull out her knife, pressing it against the neck of the person behind her.

Her hair fluttered around her, blocking her vision for just a moment.

Everything settled.

Nagisa was at the tip of her knife.

"Leave Sugino-san alone Izaya-san – He doesn't need you coming around to said horrible things to him again." Spoke the dull tone which belonged to Nagisa, but somehow it was more coated before, intent that she never heard on his tongue before.

"Ohh~ Nagi-kun you are making me so curious. What would you do if I didn't listen to you?" Izaya mocked, pressing her knife harder into the blue haired boy's neck, but not enough to leave a mark.

Nagisa just gave a small smile, but it sent shivers down Izaya's spine.

Abruptly, she pulled the knife away from his neck, flipping it closed and putting it back into her pocket before turning toward Sugino, but not taking a step, opting to just watch him, "You know Nagi-kun, you went against my expectations today. Just because you asked me to, I'll do it. After all, you are one of my beloved humans~"

Suddenly Koro-sensei boomed back into the area, next to Sugino who was eating his food with a depressed continence.

Izaya just watched, listening in to the conversation which was happening in front of her, Sugino giving her a ton of ammunition against himself unintentionally. The insecurity that he felt seemed to have grown, likely a good amount of it due to Izaya's own words.

Sped up shoe sounds hit the edge of her senses, as Nagisa ran outside to his friend. He seemed worried about what Koro-sensei would potentially do to the boy.

Izaya would expect something monster like, hoping against hope that he would finally show something that set him apart from her beloved humans other than looks and abilities.

It wasn't what she got.

A few moments later Sugino had gained self-confidence back, just a few words from the Squid-Sensei bringing confidence into his heart easily as Izaya had taken that chunk away. There was a frustrated narrowing of her eyes, but if left when she thought more about it. Really it just showed how amazing humans were, that he could bounce back like he had.

Perhaps even good enough to exceed her expectations.

Izaya stiffened up as she felt a familiar feeling on top of her head and spun around to see the yellow face of a certain squid.

"I think you owe your classmate an apology." The smile on his face didn't fade, but the words were stern, "Izaya-chan said some horrible things to her fellow classmate, she should make up for it by apologizing then doing something to help him instead. Unless she wants detention for a week straight."

With that, the squid moved away, back to the classroom. Leaving Izaya staring at the two boys nearly twenty feet away from her.

Apologize?

Izaya didn't do apologies, and really what did she do? All she did was give her opinion on something, her view of the world. All she really did was love the humans in front of her.

Yet somehow she felt a bit of something she'd only felt twice before.

Guilt.

Normally even if she was feeling anything like this, she wouldn't act on it. However, that along with the threat of detention which such an inhuman being…

Izaya walked up to them, Nagisa looked at her blankly, but there wasn't much doubt in Izaya's mind that the blue haired boy did not have nice intentions toward her in that moment. Sugino however, just looked in the other direction, eyes sad, but no where near as broken as they had been before.

"I won't apologize, because I'm not sorry about what I said. It is my world view, and in it all humans are useful and amazing for at least something. You should be grateful I thought you were useful, however despite what I said you did exceed my expectations." Izaya paused for a moment, thinking over how best to put it, "I guess that means you can be one of the people who step, rather than the one being stepped on. If you need help with one of your assassinations I will offer it free of charge, and free of my speaking as well, if Sugi-chan wants."

That was the closest thing to an apology Izaya had ever given someone in her life.

She walked off, pulling out her phone as she went.

This situation reminded her too much of the guilt she felt when faced with an injured, stabbed Shinra who had taken a knife for her. It left an itching feeling within her, to check in on her only friend. Something she normally wouldn't give into, but it had been a long time.

Maybe talking to Shinra would make her feel more like _herself_ again, something she hadn't really felt since this whole thing started.

* * *

End Chapter:

* * *

 _Authour Note_ : This chapter is mostly to show case some slow character development and dialogue between Izaya and a few of the classmates, as well as the start of the interactions between Nagisa and Izaya. Also, can I just say the new episodes of Ass-Class and Durarara this week - Amazing! Izaya being a troll, and Koro-sensei in that situation... Even though I've read Durarara novels completely it still made me all hyped, and the same thing with being completely caught up with Ass-Class manga.

I got so many wonderful reviews and it made me really happy and hyped to write the next chapter. Although I do feel like I fell a bit short of what I WANTED for this chapter, that could just be because I'm being my normal freakishly paranoid self and feel like I forgot something.

Review Responses:

 _EashaChan:_ It's been pretty hard even three chapters in to write for Izaya in this place. I don't think that Koro-sensei would put up with Izaya fucking with the class, so it's got to be worked on making her less extreme in her evil trolling ways. Still, it won't all disappear~ Izaya is Izaya after all

 _Guest #1:_ Gender bent Izaya is best girl~ A bit of action for her this chapter, even against Koro-sensei! Originally I didn't plan to have her do anything like that, but she was there to gain information and measure his reactions so it fit in pretty perfectly.

 _Maistyria:_ Don't recall if I personally responded to your review, so I'll do it here again if so~ God Izaya is such a difficult little troll. Will forever be one of my favourite characters though, although I'm not sure if I can catch the personally well enough. Hope I don't disappoint!

 _MinRisa91_ _:_ I haven't had her plan anything yet, but she will eventually next fear~ It is her area of expertise after all, especially during the little trip into city. I have plans for that ;p Also, Karma and Izaya are pretty similar huh? I got that feeling especially when Karma said what job he wants in the future. They are too alike ~

Thank you to everyone that reviewed even if I didn't respond, your review brightened my day and makes me excited to write the next chapter. Thanks also for the many people who followed and favourited. This story got a lot more attention than I thought it would so far, although no complaints! xD

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
